


Dissolution

by zeldadestry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100_women, Double Drabble, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can withstand you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissolution

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 034, 'hit', for 100_women fanfic challenge

No one can withstand you. There is always a moment of surrender.

They cross the final threshold, discover what lies at the limit of sensation, and lose themselves.

You feel so close to them in their last moments, when all distinctions vanish. There is no you and no I, no victim and no victor.

She will always be beautiful like this, breasts too full, nipples too tight. Bite her until she bruises.

Bella please please don't stop please, words eclipsed by cries when you move again.

This is all you want, the union of pleasure and pain. They have melded into one and each of her gasps proves that breathing is a struggle.

She's dying. You're killing her.

She is crying. Bend your face. Taste her tears. Her ripe lips will not curse you, her wide eyes will not hate you, can not hate you, no matter how far you fall.

Slip your hand under the curve of her lower back as her spine arcs. In the moment it reaches its highest arch, all is complete.

Your Cruciatus hits them and they break, your fingers touch her and she comes.

Reduced to nothing but the surge, everything collapses into one.


End file.
